bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When In Doubt, Call On God
A collection of VeggieTales stories that all have to deal with looking up to God and putting trust in him. It is the first compilation video to incorporate the new character designs. Plot Bob and Larry are relaxing on the countertop, wondering what they should teach today. Just then, QWERTY receives an e-mail. It's from a kid named Zack in Chicago, Illinois. Zack is having some troubles in life and needs some encouragement. He doesn't know what to do. Bob wishes he knew what was going on with Zack, but he understands if he wants to keep it personal. Bob is then reminded of some stories that will help Zack in his time of need. Larry thinks it'll help him a lot. They roll the stories. After the stories, Larry is happy that they could relive some of the stories they've told before. They summarize what they learned in each story. In "Noah's Ark," they learned that no matter how crazy some circumstances may be, we need to put our trust in God because he's got a master plan. In "Rack, Shack, and Benny," they learned that God is always watching over them even when things seem strange. In "Journal of a Puny Vegetable," they learned that you should rely on God to help you through thick and thin. Finally, in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's," they learned that even if it doesn't seem like anybody loves you, remember that God loves you and will take you back no matter what you've done. Then, Bob and Larry sign off. Stories Included 635585109987080553-VT-Noah-s-Ark-001.jpg|Noah's Ark Stand.jpg|Rack, Shack, and Benny Junior Asparagus.jpg|Journal Of A Puny Vegetable Vtaleswizardofhas1.jpg|The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Silly Songs Included 12257EE941AD50208B09632189D91584.jpg|Gated Community Thepirateswhodontdoanything-300x225.jpg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything VID-BeetSillySong-LARGE.jpg|Macaroni and Cheese C828641025F51F4FB8B1FFAD476DA0F6.jpg|Larry's High Silk Hat Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Come In Twos (Noah's Ark) *I've Got Plans (Noah's Ark) *Trust Song (Noah's Ark) *Welcome You Aboard/Reprise (Noah's Ark) *I Had Plans (Noah's Ark) *No More Rain (Noah's Ark) *Dove Song (Noah's Ark) *God's Got Plans (Noah's Ark) *Good Morning George (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Think of Me (Rack, Shack and Benny) *The Bunny Song (Rack, Shack and Benny) *I Tried To Be Patient(The Bunny Song Reprise) (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Stand! (Rack, Shack and Benny) *A New Year (Journal of a Puny Vegetable) *Where Did I Go Wrong? (Journal of a Puny Vegetable) *We're Gonna Beat You Down! (Journal of a Puny Vegetable) *Beyond the Barn (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *His Name Is Darby (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Follow Old Yellow McToad (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *It's Time To See the Wizard (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *With a Ha Ha Ha (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *You Can Always Come Home (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Ham, Benny, Farmer, Tin Man) *Bob the Tomato (Japeth, Rack) *Shem *Pa Grape (Noah, Farmer, Lion) *Shem's Wife *Madame Blueberry (Shem's Mom, Splenda) *Junior Asparagus(Shack, Darby) *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George *Lisa Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt (Farmer, Scarecrow) *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Annie Onion *Gordon (Bobby) *Lil Pea *Joe *Rough Randy *Baby Lou *The Peach *Dad Asparagus/Captain Mike Asparagus *The French Peas (Munchies) *Miss Acmethea *Apollo Gourd Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations